Tratamento especial
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Sísifo está preocupado porque os outros candidatos a cavaleiro têm hostilizado Regulus, que está em meio ao treinamento. Yato sugere que Sísifo faça um treino com esses garotos.
**Nota:** História escrita para a Semana dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics.

* * *

 **Tratamento especial**

* * *

Havia tempos que Sísifo não pensava naquilo. Era algo que estava sempre ligado às suas memórias mais antigas, mas ele simplesmente não gostava de trazê-las à tona na consciência, porque eram dolorosas. Mas, naquele dia, ao observar de longe o treino dos meninos, não conseguiu deixar de lembrar o quanto aquilo o machucara quando criança. Por muito tempo, ele não conseguiu caminhar pelo Santuário sem ouvir o eco das vozes invejosas por ele ser 'privilegiado' entre os demais candidatos a cavaleiro.

Os meninos lá embaixo não sabiam, mas Sísifo conseguia escutar muito bem o que falavam, apesar da distância. Por algum motivo, talvez pelo formato da encosta, aquele era um ponto onde a acústica era boa. Inclusive já ouvira falar que aquela área era, antigamente, um teatro para ser usado nas festividades.

"Ele zomba só porque é sobrinho dele", dizia um dos meninos.

"Com certeza tem um treino especial", comentou outro.

"Mesma coisa com o tio dele, o pai dele também o ajudou. E a gente se matando aqui."

Um pouco distante deles, sem ouvi-los, estava Regulus, praticando o Lightning Plasma. Isso devia ter começado antes, provavelmente enquanto viajava com El Cid em missão. Entretanto, ao conversar com o sobrinho em seu retorno, não notara nada errado. Talvez Regulus não soubesse de nada.

Os garotos resolveram se aproximar de Regulus.

"Ei, sabichão! Acha que só porque sabe um golpe, pensa que é melhor que a gente?"

"Hein? Não estava pensando nisso…"

"Não adianta ficar com tudo pra você! Por que não luta com a gente? Todos, ao mesmo tempo."

"Ah, vocês vão treinar comigo? Legal, eu estava precisando mesmo treinar com alguém."

Sim, Regulus não percebia nada. E, diferentemente de Sísifo, tinha força suficiente para defender-se. Quando pequeno, Sísifo podia ser mais forte que os demais discípulos, mas acabava sendo surrado quando todos resolviam lutar ao mesmo tempo. Regulus era tão forte que nem mesmo cem discípulos juntos eram capazes de derrotá-lo. Além de ter uma aptidão enorme para a luta, Regulus sobrevivera sozinho na floresta, por cinco anos. Por causa disso, todos os meninos acabavam derrotados.

"Já?", perguntou Regulus, surpreso. "Vamos lutar mais, pessoal!"

"Seu desgraçado!", gritou um dos garotos. "Só porque você tem tratamento especial!"

"Eu tenho? Nem sabia disso… Mas deve ser porque sou burro!"

Em algum momento do início do treino, Regulus fora chamado de burro pelos colegas por não conhecer a civilização. Em vez de sentir-se ofendido, apenas tomou aquela como uma verdade em relação às coisas que não entendia. Sísifo já havia dito que não o achava burro, mas isso não tirara a palavra da boca do sobrinho.

"Vocês deviam ter vergonha", disse Yato, aproximando-se do grupo. "Vocês é que são uns fracos! Parem de botar a culpa nos outros!"

"Yato, você chegou numa boa hora!", disse Regulus, alegre. "Vamos treinar!"

"Nós?! Mas… Lutar com você é… Mas que droga, está bem, eu vou!"

"Legal! Vamos lá!"

Yato murmurou algo inaudível, mas Sísifo já imaginava que era uma reclamação do quando ele apanharia nessa luta. Por isso, admirava esse outro candidato, que procurava defender Regulus.

Quando terminaram o treino, com o Yato deitado no campo, exausto, Sísifo ouviu novamente comentários negativos sobre o Regulus. Este nem escutou. Olhou para cima, na sua direção, e acenou:

"Oi, Sísifo! Tem tempo livre agora?! Vamos lutar!"

E depois de derrubar todos aqueles garotos, seu sobrinho ainda tinha pique para enfrentá-lo. Sísifo, com pena dele pelo ódio dos colegas, abriu as asas de Sagitário e pousou no campo de treino.

"Só você me notou lá em cima. O que foi, Regulus?"

"Eu quero lutar, Sísifo! É hoje que eu te derroto!"

"Hum… Sentindo-se mais confiante hoje? Muito bem, vamos ver que carta está escondendo na sua manga."

"Hein? Carta? Não estou escondendo nada…"

"...É só uma expressão. Vamos para um lugar com mais espaço."

"Legal!"

Ao passar ao lado de Yato, já de pé, Sísifo pousou a mão em sua cabeça, como sinal de agradecimento. Regulus não percebia, mas ele, sim. Quando se distanciou um pouco, ouviu o chamado:

"Sísifo-sama!"

Regulus também se virou para olhar Yato, que parecia nervoso:

"Sísifo-sama, eu quero pedir uma coisa!"

"Fale, Yato", respondeu Sísifo.

"Quando tiver tempo, poderia me ajudar com meu treino? Sei que é pedir muito… Mas não só eu, como aqueles caras ali?"

Yato apontara para os mesmos garotos que queriam bater em Regulus. O plano do menino era convencer os demais a não pensar mal de Regulus, mas Sísifo não achava que daria certo. Se eles achassem seu treino especial, só sentiriam mais inveja. Se recebessem um treino padrão, certamente se sentiriam menosprezados.

"...Está bem. Amanhã seria meu descanso, mas vou dá-lo para vocês. Estejam aqui de manhã. Irei treiná-los o dia inteiro."

"Muito obrigado, Sísifo-sama!"

"Não tem de quê", respondeu, sorrindo. "Mesmo não sendo meus discípulos, quando precisarem de ajuda, podem pedir. Ficarei feliz em ajudar."

"Não podemos lutar amanhã?", perguntou Regulus, rondando a possibilidade de treinar junto."

"Regulus, acho que você vai precisar de um descanso depois de lutarmos hoje."

"Ah, não, Sísifo! Eu quero treinar! Por favor, vamos lutar amanhã! Eu vou vencer hoje, amanhã estarei como novo!"

"Se por acaso você me vencer, não sairá ileso da luta. Mas que ideia… Geralmente as pessoas fogem dos treinos pesados, mas você anda viciado neles. Nunca vi coisa igual."

"Hehehe… por favor?"

"Não."

"Ah…"

Naquele dia Regulus quase o venceu. Era assustador como seu sobrinho adquiria habilidade e cosmos, a uma velocidade nunca vista. Sísifo, quando garoto, tinha um desempenho bem acima da média, por isso pôde almejar uma armadura de ouro. Contudo, comparado a Regulus, seu antigo eu parecia uma tartaruga.

* * *

Como não teria o dia seguinte disponível, resolveu dedicar-se à leitura de antigos registros sobre Thanatos e Hipnos. Contudo, não conseguia se concentrar. Estava preocupado demais com Regulus. Era verdade que, até aquele momento, ele não percebera nada. Acreditava que seus colegas não pensavam mal dele. Por enquanto, não havia nenhum dano em Regulus, mas e depois, quando finalmente percebesse? Não queria que o sobrinho tivesse as mesmas e dolorosas lembranças.

Seus olhos pararam de concentrar-se nas letras abaixo. A mente agora rondava os primeiros tempos de treinamento, quando era alvo da frustração de outros discípulos. Certa vez, um grupo deles juntou-se e sugeriu-lhe um treino. Contudo, como eram muitos, eventualmente foi dominado. Em vez de interromperem a luta, continuaram os golpes por um longo tempo, e o que era para ser treino tornou-se tortura. À volta, xingamentos por ele supostamente receber favores e só ser importante por causa de seu irmão. Quando cuspiram em seu rosto, Sísifo deu-se conta de que todo o desprezo da sociedade manchara seu espírito, permanentemente. Depois disso, nunca mais se sentiria à vontade entre os candidatos a cavaleiros, por eles lhe trazerem as lembranças.

Naquele dia da surra, fora salvo, não por seu irmão, mas por um colega. Hasgard aparecera com os braços cruzados, furioso.

"Candidatos a cavaleiros surrando um colega em grupo… Como podem sentir orgulho de alguma coisa?! Cavaleiros de Athena não são covardes assim! Sejam homens de verdade e lutem um a um!"

"Só estamos dando uma lição neste convencido!"

"É, ele acha que pode ficar aqui só porque é protegido pelo irmão dele!"

Hasgard elevou o tom de voz:

"Ele pode ficar aqui porque merece! Eu sei, porque o vejo treinar desde o amanhecer até depois de anoitecer! Isso não tem nada a ver com o Ilias-sama! Eu devia era dar uma lição em vocês também! Venham se tiverem coragem!"

E eles vieram. Hasgard acabara tão machucado quanto Sísifo. Seu plano na verdade era intimidá-los e expulsá-los sem uma luta, mas não dera certo. Atordoado, sentou-se e massageou a barriga.

"Droga, eles lutaram mesmo. Bando de covardes. Não ligue para o que eles dizem… Você está bem?"

"Sim…"

"Ei, meu nome é Hasgard. Eu também comecei a treinar agora. O que me diz de treinarmos juntos?"

Apesar de relutante, Sísifo encontrara alguém em quem se apoiar. Graças a Hasgard, conseguiu resistir aos insultos, embora não pudesse extingui-los. Ao ver que alguém se revoltava por ele, não se sentia mais tão sozinho.

As batidas na porta trouxeram Sísifo de volta ao presente. Sua serva esticou a cabeça para dentro da sala.

"Sísifo-sama, Aldebaran-sama está aqui."

"Ah. Obrigado, eu já estou indo."

Algumas amizades eram feitas para durar a vida inteira. Sorrindo, Sísifo largou a mesa de estudos e entrou no salão principal da casa de Sagitário. Hasgard, agora chamado Aldebaran, esperava-o, com o elmo de Touro numa mão e um pequeno barril na outra.

"Ei, só passando para dizer oi. Não conseguimos conversar direito depois que você voltou. Já faz tempo."

"Com certeza. Estão sendo dias atribulados. Como tem estado, Aldebaran?"

"Muito bem! Soube que você teria uma folga amanhã, e eu já vou encerrar o meu dia. Então trouxe uma diversão para nós dois, o que acha?"

Aldebaran falava do barril contendo vinho. Era raro, mas de vez em quando eles conseguiam algum tempo livre juntos. Geralmente lutavam, mas Aldebaran também apreciava um bom vinho. Sísifo aceitava, sempre que podia.

"Bem que estou precisando. Vamos entrar."

Sísifo precisou de um tempo para liberar a mesa de seu escritório, coberto de documentos. Hasgard olhou em volta, para as pilhas de livros e cadernos de anotações.

"Você tem estado bem ocupado com a missão de pesquisar sobre Thanatos e Hipnos."

"Sim… Procurar informações não é tão difícil quando digeri-las. Eu gosto de ler, mas não tenho o mesmo fôlego que o Degel."

"Acho que eu dormiria na primeira página! É, meu amigo, você está mesmo precisando de uma pausa!"

"Mas você tem estado ocupado também, com as crianças. Como elas estão?"

"Estão ótimas! Algumas ainda estão se adaptando, mas com certeza melhoram bastante depois que entram numa casa com comida e cama quentes, não?"

"Não é só isso. Tem você também. É graças a você que elas voltam a sorrir."

"Eu faço o que posso", respondeu o amigo, modesto. "A verdade é que eu não posso fazer milagres, mesmo sendo um cavaleiro. O ideal é que elas estivessem numa boa família, e não em um orfanato. Mas entre a rua e o orfanato, é melhor o orfanato. Tenho andado muito preocupado também, Sísifo, por causa da Guerra Santa. Eu não quero expor essas crianças a nenhum risco, e nem quero abandoná-las. Mas deixar de abrigá-las não é abandoná-las? Eu sei que ser um cavaleiro não é uma profissão apropriada para alguém que queira recolher crianças… mas melhor recolhê-las do que não… não é?"

O tom de incerteza nas palavras de Hasgard revelava o tamanho de sua preocupação. Sísifo não sabia como consolar o amigo, por isso procurou uma forma de ajudá-lo.

"Quando você tiver que dar adeus para elas, eu quero te ajudar a encontrar um lar para todas. Eu conheço algumas pessoas na região… Eu sei que elas vão ajudar. E, se você explicar direito, eu sei que elas vão entender que não estão sendo abandonadas de fato. Afinal, você deu tanto afeto para elas, não? Podia confiar mais nesse sentimento."

"Você tem razão. E obrigado, Sísifo, eu aceito a sua ajuda. Eu fiquei confuso depois trocar algumas palavras com Aspros."

"Ele… tem mudado bastante, não...?"

"Sim. Quase como se vivesse em outra esfera. Creio que seja porque ele deseja ser o Grande Mestre um dia. É diferente de nós, que já encontramos nosso lugar."

"Eu espero que você tenha razão. Aliás, Aldebaran, pouco antes de você vir, eu estava pensando justamente nos velhos tempos. Lembra quando nos tornamos amigos?"

"É impossível esquecer. Acho que foi a primeira grande surra que levei no treinamento. Eu só estava lá há poucos dias na verdade, mas eu sempre costumava proteger pessoas menores do que eu antes do treino. Quando fui tentar fazer o mesmo com você, me dei mal."

"E você não era realmente maior do que eu, não em idade."

"É, todos levavam um susto quando descobriam. Eu cresci cedo, e continuei crescendo por bastante tempo. No começo eu até pensava que meu tamanho seria uma grande vantagem, mas depois eu dei de cara com a realidade. Mas aquela época foi bem mais dura para você. Era muita inveja, e você acabou se pressionando mais do que o necessário."

"Sim… Era exatamente sobre isso que eu pensava hoje. Já fazia muito tempo que não lembrava dessa época em que todos falavam mal de mim pelas costas. E às vezes a sensação ainda volta nos dias de hoje, apesar de eu saber que é diferente. Incomoda, mas não é nada que tire o meu sono. Só estou preocupado com o Regulus."

"Ora… por quê?"

"Eu vi acontecer hoje, quando observava o campo de treino daquela encosta. E ouvi tudo."

"Quando será que os candidatos vão perceber que nós escutamos tudo lá de cima?"

"Eu prefiro que não descubram. Foi graças a isso que percebi. Alguns candidatos têm jogado as mesmas acusações pra cima do Regulus… Dizendo que eu o favoreço, que ele recebe um treino especial… não parece com o que eu vivi?"

"É exatamente igual. Mas Sísifo, durante a sua viagem, o Regulus grudou em mim e ficou pedindo para lutarmos. Eu não notei nada diferente no comportamento dele."

"Ele ainda não percebeu o que estão fazendo. Eles falam, mas… o Regulus não tem uma percepção boa para esse tipo de coisa, felizmente, neste caso."

"É verdade", respondeu Hasgard, rindo.

"Mas uma hora ele vai perceber. E, quando perceber, tenho medo do que isso irá causar nele. Não quero que ele passe pelo mesmo sofrimento que eu. Ele, que é mais inocente, pode sofrer bem mais. Eu não quero que ele sofra mais do que já sofreu, Aldebaran."

"...Eu entendo. E eu fui responsável por isso, em parte."

"Não, você não foi. Você precisava proteger as pessoas da vila quando aconteceu, Aldebaran. Não quero que se culpe por isto. Além disso, eu devo até te agradecer. O Regulus provavelmente te infernizou enquanto estive fora."

Hasgard respondeu com uma risada.

"Aquele garoto tem mais energia do que cem esquilos. Eu adoro passar o tempo com ele! Ele é um prodígio, não podemos desmotivá-lo, ele tem tudo para ser um grande cavaleiro, melhor do que nós dois."

"Concordo. Mas ele não te atrapalhou, não é? Afinal, com o orfanato e as crianças…"

"Que nada, ele até me ajudou alguns dias. É um bom menino, Sísifo, você e o Ilias-dono o criaram bem."

"Sabe, ele me preocupa tanto quanto as suas crianças… Do jeito como está progredindo, é certeza que ele já será um cavaleiro de ouro com alguma experiência quando a Guerra Santa estourar… E eu morro de medo por ele. Eu não queria que ele lutasse. Mas o meu irmão disse que ele voltaria, sob outra forma e outra vida, e que lutaria conosco na guerra. Esse alguém é o Regulus, eu sei bem disso. Não tenho o direito de excluí-lo da luta. Mas vontade é o que não me falta. Ele ainda é muito jovem, eu não quero que ele lute…"

"Entendo. Afinal, Regulus é como se fosse seu filho também."

"Para mim. Para ele, eu só sou um cara qualquer que lhe dá conselhos… Ele não entende muito bem a nossa relação, e eu tenho parte de culpa nisso. Tenho viajado muito e o deixado sozinho. Isso não prejudica o treino dele, porque é ele… Mas passamos pouco tempo juntos. E agora tem isso…"

"Não se preocupe. Ele tem uma personalidade forte, e admita: muito mais forte do que a sua. Vai ficar bem."

"É verdade. Estou feliz por isso, ao mesmo tempo que tenho medo dele quando crescer mais um pouco… Não sei se é melhor ele perceber agora ou só mais tarde… Hoje… o Yato o protegeu, mas ele nem percebeu isso. Uma hora irão jogar a verdade na cara dele… Eu sei disso. Então o Yato me pediu um treino, junto com os garotos que estão fazendo isso com o Regulus. Eu não sei se vai dar certo, não estou otimista."

"Hum… Realmente, não sei se é o melhor movimento. Tudo vai depender do que você for fazer."

"Se eu der um treino fácil, eles se sentirão menosprezados… também não posso fazer algo muito diferente, senão eles acharão que treino o Regulus de maneira diferenciada."

Hasgard enchia mais um copo de vinho, pensativo.

"Isso me faz perguntar… Pode ser que eles tenham se sentido dessa maneira porque tanto você quanto eu levamos o Regulus para o campo de treino dos cavaleiros quando ele nos desafia."

"É uma necessidade. Sabe como ele fica empolgado e nem olha para os lados. Com a quantidade de cosmos que ele libera, é arriscado treiná-lo junto com os demais. Mas eles deviam saber disso. Hoje mesmo ele deu uma surra neles."

"Bem, eles sabem que o Regulus é forte, mas eles não sabem como é o treinamento dele. Quando dizem que o treino dele é diferenciado, não posso deixar de concordar um pouco, Sísifo. Não que sejamos injustos com os meninos, é que ele nos pede um estímulo diferenciado. Quanto mais difícil, mais o Regulus se empolga e mais ele cresce na batalha. Ele é criativo e capta bem os nossos conselhos quando lutamos com ele. É diferente de quando treinamos os demais. Precisamos parar, explicar… Eles precisam praticar fora da luta para entender os conceitos e depois aplicá-los. O Regulus, não. Durante a luta, você dá o conselho, e ele pratica ali mesmo, sem ter a necessidade de parar. Ele pede por isso, Sísifo, enquanto os demais, não. Então eles estão corretos quando dizem que o treino dele é especial."

"Mas… admitir isso só pioraria as coisas… Sinceramente, não sei como farei amanhã."

"Posso dizer o que eu faria?"

"Estou totalmente aberto a conselhos, Aldebaran."

"Eu não sei se daria certo, já aviso a você. É arriscado, porque eles podem achar que você está se vingando pelo Regulus. Mas eu daria um treino igual ao do Regulus. Exatamente igual, em cada mínimo detalhe."

"...Eu não quero matá-los, Aldebaran."

"Lógico que você vai medir a força. Nós medimos a força também quando lutamos com o Regulus. Mas eu faria igual nas atitudes. Primeiro, levaria todos para o campo de treino dos cavaleiros de prata. Ver o ambiente em que Regulus vive pode ser bom para eles entenderem. Então eu transformaria aquele treino no mais difícil treino que eles poderiam ter, do jeito como o Regulus gosta. Faria tudo, exatamente igual. É verdade que Regulus é mais empolgado que os meninos, então você terá que atuar nessa parte."

"Eles tentarão fugir no primeiro minuto!"

"E é seu dever segurá-los ali. Quanto tempo um treino com o Regulus demora? Metade de uma manhã às vezes, talvez um pouco menos."

"Cada luta… É um pouco menos da metade."

"Talvez não dê pra ser tão longa, mas que chegue perto disso. Afinal, eles não têm inveja do Regulus porque ele treina com você? Uma luta rápida não faz jus a esse desejo. Então você poderá abrir espaço para futuros treinos. Duvido muito que eles peçam."

"Acho que até eu pensaria duas vezes."

"Regulus até implora por esse treino", comentou Hasgard, rindo. "Ele adora. Eu sei, é cruel fazer isso com eles e pode soar como uma vingança. Mas, quando alguém me diz que estou sendo injusto, eu sempre considero fazer o que ela considera 'justo', para que ela perceba a injustiça nele."

"Pode funcionar."

"E também pode não funcionar. Mas pelo menos você tentou."

"Obrigado pelo conselho. Estou vendo o seu ponto, Aldebaran. Acho que você dá um mestre melhor do que eu!"

"Eu? Não… Eu não gostaria de estar em seu lugar amanhã!"

Riram, e a conversa mudou para assuntos triviais. Quando foi dormir, meio zonzo por causa do vinho, voltou a pensar no treino. Seria cruel, mas seria para o bem de Regulus.

* * *

No dia seguinte, bem de manhã, desceu as Doze Casas vestindo a armadura. Geralmente os cavaleiros de ouro não vestiam as armaduras quando lutavam com os discípulos, mas, no caso de Regulus, precisava da proteção. Por isso, fez exatamente igual. Aldebaran deu-lhe um tapa nas costas e desejou boa sorte. Era uma aposta, não sabiam se daria certo.

Encontrou um grupo empolgado de candidatos a cavaleiros a espera dele. Sísifo sorriu-lhes:

"Bom dia. Vejo que estão bem motivados hoje."

"Sim, senhor!", respondeu um deles. "É uma honra ser treinado pelo senhor!"

"Ora, não é tão grande coisa. Posso ser um cavaleiro experiente, mas não sou um mestre experiente. Alguns cavaleiros de bronze e de prata sabem conduzir os discípulos bem melhor do que eu. Vocês todos possuem ótimos mestres. Além disso, sempre que quiserem, podem pedir a minha ajuda. Tenho andado bastante atarefado, mas, quando eu tiver tempo, aceito com todo o prazer treiná-los."

"É mesmo?!"

"É sim. Eu sei que é difícil arranjar tempo, mas eu gosto de ajudar vocês, os candidatos. Eu já fui um um dia, não é mesmo? Eu gostaria de ser melhor, mas não sou realmente grande coisa como mestre. Só tive dois discípulos até hoje, então… Não sou tão experiente na verdade. Mas eu estava pensando em dar para vocês um treino idêntido ao do Regulus. Tudo bem?"

Os olhos brilharam de alegria, e Sísifo imaginou-os tristes depois de sua primeira 'vítima'. Conduziu o empolgado grupo até o campo de treino dos cavaleiros de prata, exatamente como fazia com Regulus. Os meninos, surpresos, olharam para os cavaleiros de prata sem suas armaduras, lutando entre si, rindo e conversando entre golpes violentíssimos. Muitos daqueles homens eram mestres dos candidatos, e estavam ali, lutando com todas as suas forças contra companheiros, em um nível de habilidade, velocidade e poder muito acima de qualquer um daqueles garotos. Um dos cavaleiros de prata aproximou-se.

"Sísifo-sama… Perdão perguntar… Mas por que trouxe esses meninos? Eu até entendo que traga o Regulus, mas… eles?"

"Não se preocupe, eles estão comigo. Ver outros lugares pode ajudar esses jovens a ver o mundo sob outro olhar. Vai ser bom para a educação deles."

"Mas… eu fico preocupado…"

"Não se preocupe, eu estou de olho neles. Podem continuar como sempre fazem."

"É mesmo…? Então está bem. Bom treino, senhor."

"Obrigado."

Sísifo viu olhares irritados dos garotos, depois de terem sido comparados com o Regulus. Um pouco receoso de que aquilo acabasse mal, tratou de continuar com um largo sorriso.

"Muito bem, podem fazer o aquecimento como sempre fazem. Isso não é diferente para ninguém."

"Sim, senhor!"

Os garotos prosseguiram, fazendo o alongamento com todo o cuidado, querendo mostrar-lhe que tinham sido bem treinados e eram à altura do treino dele. Sísifo tratou de elogiá-los.

"Muito bem, fizeram direito. Agora eu vou sugerir o seguinte: vou fazer uma batalha com cada um de vocês. Uma batalha longa para cada um, que irá tomar o dia inteiro. Mas eu acredito que valerá à pena, pois cada um terá a atenção que merece comigo. E antes que comentem que isso é pouco, eu explico: a luta será suficiente, pois dentro dela mesma, vocês receberão meus conselhos e tentarão colocá-los em prática. Durante a própria luta. Vocês certamente já fizeram treinos assim com seus mestres, não? Na minha opinião, é a melhor forma de aproveitarmos o nosso pouco tempo. E aqueles que não estão lutando poderão assistir à luta. Eu aprendi muito vendo os outros lutarem, então não pensem aqueles que estiverem sentados que não estão fazendo nada. Eu espero que vocês observem bem às lutas e aprendam com elas."

"Sim, senhor!"

"Muito bem, quem quer ser o primeiro?"

Todos se voluntariaram. Sísifo olhou para aquele que parecia ser o líder do bando que atacara Regulus. Era, sem dúvida alguma, o mais forte entre eles, talvez perdendo para Yato.

"Heron, venha. Você parece ser o mais empolgado."

"Mentira!", discordou Yato, "sou eu!"

"Bem, eu disse 'parece'", riu Sísifo. "Está pronto, Heron?"

"Quando quiser, Sísifo-sama!"

"Faço minhas as suas palavras. Pode atacar quando quiser!"

Heron ergueu o punho e aproximou-se correndo. Sísifo foi ao seu encontro, desviou-se do punho e socou o garoto no estômago, atirando-o ao chão. Foi violento, mas bem medido: a mesma dificuldade que ele dava para Regulus, mas proporcional à força de Heron.

"Vamos, levante-se e lute! Temos que aproveitar nosso tempo, Heron!"

Com a mão no estômago, o garoto teve dificuldades para levantar-se. Normalmente, os mestres davam aos discípulos tempo para se erguerem. Contudo, Sísifo e Hasgard não eram partidários desse costume, sendo que tinham sido treinados para combates reais. Às vezes davam um tempo, mas, na maioria das vezes, não. Como Heron estava demorando demais, Sísifo avançou e aplicou um chute. Os garotos se levantaram.

"Sísifo-sama, espere!"

"E vocês acham que seus inimigos esperarão por vocês no campo de batalha? Heron, você acha que nós, cavaleiros, dizemos para os nossos inimigos, 'espere, meu amigo, que eu vou me levantar e já te mato!'. Desviar-se dos golpes é desviar-se da própria morte! Isso é ser um guerreiro! Vamos, Heron, lute! Eu ainda não vi o que pode fazer! Ou já está pronto para morrer?"

"Aaah!"

Heron levantou-se com todas as forças e assumiu postura de luta. Sísifo não perdeu tempo: já avançou e lançou mais um golpe. O menino, mais esperto, conseguiu desviar-se por pouco. Contudo, Sísifo já previa o seu movimento. Girou o corpo, golpeou o garoto com um chute e logo avançou. Heron caiu no chão, rolou para o outro lado e levantou-se. Tentou atacá-lo, mas foi lento demais. Sísifo desviou do soco, agarrou-lhe o braço e jogou-o contra o chão. Pisou-lhe a barriga, arrancando um grito de dor do garoto.

"Quando atingir o chão, não perca tempo, ou será morto! Reaja antes e dê atenção pra dor depois. Você tem que vencer seus próprios instintos se quiser sobreviver como cavaleiro, Heron! Vamos, ainda mal começamos a luta."

Ofegante, Heron afastou-se, segurando o estômago. Tinha sido atingido duas vezes ali, provavelmente estava com dificuldade de respirar. Quando Regulus ficava assim, terminava o breve intervalo com uma risada, e logo vinha correndo para lutar. Mas o candidato na sua frente era diferente. Sísifo sorriu-lhe.

"Estou dando uma folga, mas não é assim na realidade. Qualquer um que te vê nesse estado pensa: 'esse cara está acabado, não tem mais nenhuma chance de vencer'. E na maioria dos casos, está correto. Você sabe que não pode demonstrar fraqueza na frente de seu inimigo, não importa o quão ferido esteja, Heron? Controle-se. Mantenha a calma e demonstre a calma, mesmo se ela for uma mentira. Se você demonstrar desespero, não conseguirá controlar o seu corpo com perfeição no próximo contato. Eu vou te mostrar!"

Sísifo avançou, e o garoto, com medo, tentou desviar-se, mas desajeitadamente. Sísifo agarrou um braço, puxou-o, jogando o corpo de Heron para cima, e deu-lhe mais um golpe no estômago. O garoto rolou gritando no chão e, assim que viu o punho de Sísifo aproximar-se, levantou-se rapidamente e saltou. Sísifo agarrou a perna e jogou-o contra o chão de novo. Segurou o pescoço do menino e viu lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto. Ele lutava dessa mesma forma com Regulus, mas a diferença era o autocontrole e ousadia do garoto. Sorriu:

"Eu poderia te matar facilmente neste momento, e eu aposto que você esqueceu que isto é um treino. É assim que tem que ser, Heron. Uma completa imersão no campo de batalha pra você e os outros entenderem que as coisas não são tão fáceis quanto parecem no treino. Por isso eu gosto de lutar com os candidatos, para que eles sintam que sua vida corre perigo, para que eles encarem a luta como uma luta de verdade, onde qualquer erro, por menor que seja, é mortal."

"Sísifo…sama…"

"A luta ainda não acabou. Levante-se, vamos continuar, Heron. Eu estou louco para ver que truques você tem contra mim."

Os meninos ao lado estavam pálidos. Provavelmente era a primeira vez que viam um treino tão difícil. Regulus apanhava sempre assim nos treinos, e não tinha medo de repetir a experiência, desde o primeiro dia, mas outros candidatos não tinham o mesmo controle. Sísifo avançou e Heron teve que desviar. Apesar da dor, apesar do cansaço, o menino tentou manter-se firme, assumindo postura de luta. Sísifo sorriu e avançou, sem piedade.

Quando a luta terminou, Heron estava em péssimo estado. Sísifo não queria que o garoto achasse aquilo uma vingança. Pegou o cantil do menino e levou-o à sua boca, fazendo-o sentar-se no chão.

"Beba devagar."

Heron tossiu e gemeu de dor. Fora demais para ele. Sisifo sorriu-lhe.

"Eu sei que fui duro com você, mas eu tenho certeza de que irá melhorar muito daqui pela frente. Você está no caminho certo, Heron. Agora precisa descansar bem e sarar desses machucados. Eu vou falar com seus mestres e pedir que eles lhe deem três dias para se recuperarem, vocês vão precisar."

Depois de deixar Heron descansando sob a sombra de um muro, Sísifo enxugou o suor da testa e virou para os demais, alegre:

"E então, quem quer ser o próximo?"

Desta vez, nenhum deles se apresentou de cara. Sísifo riu:

"Eu assustei vocês, não foi? Mas vocês sabem que um dia a Guerra Santa chegará aqui. Na maioria das missões, vocês dificilmente chegarão a lutar com tanto desespero, mas a Guerra Santa é outra história. Um dia todos nós lutaremos lado a lado, e, como aliados, devemos todos nos ajudar. Um dia lutaremos, não como mestre e discípulos, mas apenas como cavaleiros. E eu sinceramente gostaria que todos vocês estivessem preparados para isso. Vocês sabem, apenas dois cavaleiros sobreviveram à última guerra. Ela foi extremamente difícil até para nós, os cavaleiros de ouro. Eu gostaria que desta vez fosse diferente. Eu quero que vocês sobrevivam. Eu espero que este treino de hoje ajude-os nisso, de verdade. Eu sei, entendo que sintam medo. Mas eu tenho medo por suas vidas. Não percam a motivação agora, meninos, não existe futuro que não seja difícil. Eu só quero ajudá-los."

Yato foi quem teve coragem de falar:

"Sísifo-sama… A Athena-sama. A Athena-sama nunca lutou, mas terá de lutar nesta guerra, não é? Se vai ser tão brutal, como ela consegue encarar o futuro sem medo?"

Sísifo escolheu as palavras com cuidado:

"Acreditando em nós, seus cavaleiros."

"Em nós…?"

"Não é fácil para ela também, Yato. Mas ela é quem mais se esforça aqui. Mais do que eu, mais do que vocês…E sim, ela sabe que será brutal assim. Mas diferente de vocês, ela não pode fugir desse destino. É injusto… É extremamente injusto, mas esse é o destino dela. E não só nesta vida, como em todas as reencarnações futuras. Mas ela faz isso com toda a bondade, porque ama os humanos. Se não fosse por ela, nenhum de nós teria nascido neste mundo, que ela protegeu. Por isso nós devemos ser gratos a ela. E minha forma de dizer obrigado é estando ao lado dela na Guerra Santa, protegendo-a. E eu também vou ser grato a todos que me ajudarem nesta empreitada. Eu sei que agora vocês podem ser concorrentes… Mas nunca se esqueçam de que, antes de concorrentes, somos aliados por uma causa. E nunca, jamais, percam essa causa de vista. Isso foi muito bem lembrado, Yato, meus parabéns."

"Obrigado, senhor."

"Mas e então? Quem é o próximo? Nenhum voluntário?"

Yato sorriu e levantou-se.

"Eu vou, Sísifo-sama! E, se eu sair vivo deste treino, prometo usar o que aprendi no futuro!"

"Se sair vivo, hein? Ainda bem que você tem esperança de sair vivo daqui."

Yato empalideceu de medo, e Sísifo riu.

"Estou brincando, é lógico que eu não vou te matar. Vamos, quero ver do que é capaz!"

E Yato enfrentou aquela que seria a luta mais feroz de sua vida até então. O próximo menino, que Sísifo teve de escolher por falta de voluntários, sofreu tanto quanto Heron e Yato.

* * *

Era hora do almoço. Heron, Yato e o outro garoto estavam quase desmaiados. Os outros três pareciam uma pilha de nervos. Sísifo foi gentil com todos, trazendo uma refeição um pouco mais volumosa do que de costume. Um dos garotos, que ainda não havia lutado, comentou:

"Não sei se tenho coragem de lugar na Guerra Santa. Depois desse treino, sinto que não fui feito para isso."

"Qualquer pessoa normal pensa nisso", disse Yato.

Sísifo riu, um tanto temeroso do possível mal que causara nos garotos.

"Não diga isso, Castor. O treino é duro, mas não é impossível. Com o tempo, você pega prática e se machuca menos. Ser cavaleiro é duro, mas certamente tem suas recompensas. Tem forma melhor de saber quem são seus verdadeiros amigos do que lutando num campo de batalha? Os melhores amigos são aqueles que, mesmo sabendo que podem morrer, erguem-se ao seu lado, porque você é importante para eles. Compartilhar isso com meus companheiros é uma sensação muito boa. E não me refiro a apenas os cavaleiros de ouro. Os cavaleiros de prata e de bronze, os soldados… Eu gostaria de ter isso com todos."

"Mas não sei se vale tanto a pena se matar assim!"

"É? Eu acho que vale. Eu morreria por um dos meus companheiros. Sendo cavaleiro, eu aprendi a pensar mais nos outros e menos em mim mesmo. Também descobri uma força dentro de mim que eu não conhecia. É muito gratificante, garotos."

"Mas esse treino não é normal", queixou-se Heron. "Eu não acredito que este seja o mesmo treino do Regulus!"

"Bem, é exatamente igual", respondeu Sísifo, sério.

"Tem certeza?! Pois parece que o senhor só quis nos detonar, enquanto que eu não vejo o Regulus tão machucado."

"É porque o Regulus possui um instinto acima da média, Heron", explicou Sísifo, sorrindo. Esperava convencer aquele que mais detestava o seu sobrinho. "Tem algo a ver com talento, tem algo a ver também com o fato de ele ter vivido sozinho em uma floresta. Quando ele tinha cinco anos, o pai dele, Ilias de Leão, faleceu em combate. Desde então, Regulus sobreviveu sozinho por cinco anos. Quando eu o encontrei, há pouco tempo, notei que o corpo dele estava cheio de cicatrizes de garras e mordidas. Ele teve de lutar para sobreviver na floresta."

"Eu também tive que lutar para sobreviver desde garoto! Também sou órfão!"

"Não estou dizendo que ele teve uma vida mais difícil, Heron. Só estou afirmando que eu nunca precisei dizer para ele o que disse para vocês hoje. Que um vacilo significa a morte, que o seu inimigo nunca irá te esperar… Ele aprendeu isso na prática aos cinco anos de idade, lutando contra os animais que tentaram devorá-lo… Isso pode ser uma vantagem… Mas ele tem problemas também, como qualquer candidato a cavaleiro… Na verdade, é mais fácil lidar com vocês do que com ele... "

"E por isso o senhor acha que ele é mais indicado para a luta do que nós?"

"Não. Regulus, quando crescer, será um cavaleiro bastante problemático. Eu já falei disso com ele, ele está ciente. Na verdade, eu gostaria que ele não participasse da Guerra Santa. Ele é meu único parente vivo, então é claro que eu não quero que ele lute. Mas essa foi uma decisão dele, que eu preciso respeitar. Mas tenho medo… Por isso, que eu treino o Regulus, faço exatamente como estou fazendo com vocês. E, se eu fosse um candidato a cavaleiro, estaria exatamente como vocês, morrendo de medo da surra. Mas o Regulus gosta de lutar. Sabem, as crianças costumam lutar de brincadeira, certo? Principalmente os meninos. Pois bem. Para o Regulus, um treino como o que vocês tiveram hoje é divertido, é uma brincadeira."

"Hein?!"

"Eu sei, ele pensa de um jeito engraçado. Tem tem uma alta resistência, e às vezes me diz que gosta de sentir medo. O medo seria aquilo que o impulsiona pra frente. Quanto mais medo ele sente, mais ele luta e cresce. Quando ele aparece pra mim, pedindo pra lutar com ele, tenho até calafrios. Ele é mesmo diferente, e não estou dizendo isso porque somos parentes. Por isso, para mim, treinar o Regulus é extremamente difícil. A forma que eu encontrei foi essa, simulando uma luta no campo de guerra. E ele adora…"

"É por isso que…! Eu não entendo ele!"

"E ele não entende quase todo mundo", sorriu Sísifo. "E isso impede que ele tenha amigos em quem possa confiar, porque todos o acham esquisito demais. E isso me preocupa, porque, sem amigos, um cavaleiro pode perder facilmente a motivação. Quando o medo não der conta, ele terá de pensar nas pessoas pelas quais luta… E eu gostaria que ele tivesse pessoas assim ao lado dele. Companheiros… com quem ele possa brigar e rir. O fato de ele ser diferente impede que ele tenha pessoas assim na vida dele. Isso me entristece."

"Mas, Sísifo-sama, com o poder que ele tem, não precisará de amigos."

"Você que pensa. Isso afeta muita coisa nas nossas vidas. Sobretudo na vida de um cavaleiro… Existem alguns com os quais é difícil se relacionar por serem bastante antipáticos. Regulus é difícil porque ele não entende certas coisas. Por exemplo, ele pode dizer que a pessoa é fraca assim, sem mais nem menos. E ele não faz isso com a intenção de magoar. É que ele simplesmente não sabe que está magoando a pessoa. Mas se você exigir que ele peça desculpas, ele pedirá, sem nem mesmo saber por quê. E se você pedir a ajuda dele, verá que ele se esforçará para ajudá-lo. Ele é assim, franco e de coração aberto. É bem diferente de mim, que tenho mais experiência e desconfio das pessoas. Ah, por falar nele… eu disse para ele que não ia treinar…"

Sísifo colocou a tigela de comida no chão e esperou Regulus, quue veio correndo e o cumprimentou com um soco, defendido na palma da mão do tio.

"Regulus, eu já disse que não vou lutar com você hoje. E você devia estar descansando!"

"Ah, mas eu não aguentei, Sísifo! Não é justo! Você aí, se divertindo e lutando, enquanto eu fico parado? Não é justo! Não é justo!"

"É justo sim! Ora, nós sempre lutamos. Hoje estou dedicando o meu tempo para os seus colegas, e eles só querem um dia meu. Você tem que aprender a ser paciente e a aceitar que eu dê atenção para os outros."

"Mas é luta! Eu quero lutar!"

"Nada disso! Nada de luta! E olha, você ainda está machucado de ontem!"

"Eu sei, mas esses arranhões não são de nada, Sísifo! Me deixa, vai…"

"Não."

"Ah…. Eu quero, vai… Só uma luta…"

"Não. E não importa o quanto você insista."

"Ahn… Sísifo-sama?", interrompeu Castor.

"Sim?"

"Bem… Pode lutar com ele… se quiser."

"Sim!", concordou Regulus, animado.

"Não", recusou Sísifo. "Hoje o dia é de vocês. O Regulus que espere, eu vou dar a minha total atenção para vocês, e isso foi uma promessa. Entendeu, Regulus? Eu não vou quebrar a minha promessa."

"Ah…Que droga…"

"Na verdade… Eu não me importo dele lutar", disse o outro garoto que não lutara.

"Nem eu", concordou o outro.

"Eu estou curioso", disse Heron. "Por que o senhor não prova, Sísifo-sama? Prove que o treino dele é tão difícil assim! Eu quero ver!"

Sísifo não sabia se aquele pedido era uma forma de Heron ver Regulus ser surrado ou se simpatizara com o garoto. Mas não queria dar prioridade ao Regulus na frente deles.

"Não. O dia é de vocês. Se quiserem, vocês podem vir assistir à luta do Regulus comigo. Depois, em outro dia."

"Agora", insistiu Castor.

Uma sombra cobriu todo o grupo. Hasgard, sem sua armadura, apareceu, sorrindo.

"Por que não luta, Sísifo?"

"Aldebaran?"

"Os três aí estão apavorados, e o Regulus parece um homem no deserto. Pode ser uma boa ideia deixá-los ver o treino, Sísifo."

Antes de se despedirem na noite anterior, Hasgard prometera cuidar de Regulus no dia seguinte. Mas ambos estavam ali. Sísifo não entendia o que o amigo estava pensando, mas uma coisa era certa: confiava nele. Sorriu e levantou-se.

"Está bem, está bem… Já que todos concordam com isso. Eu luto, Regulus. Mas depois eu vou treinar esses meninos, eu prometi e vou cumprir."

"Isso!", comemorou o sobrinho, com um pulo. "Finalmente! Estou louco pra lutar com você, Sísifo!"

"Eu estou falando, você está viciado nisso. Não é bom, Regulus."

"Ah, mas é tão legal…"

Sísifo suspirou e tomou posição no campo de batalha. Antes, avisou:

"Garotos, fiquem afastados, porque pode ser perigoso. Aldebaran, pode ficar de olho neles?"

"Eles estão seguros, podem lutar com todas as forças."

"Obrigado. Você ouviu, Regulus."

"Tá! Posso começar?"

"Pode."

Regulus lançou-se tão rápido que os meninos mal conseguiram vê-lo. Mesmo Sísifo, pego de surpresa, não desviou do golpe, apenas o bloqueou. Sorriu para o garoto, sentindo-se orgulhoso. Ele estava ainda mais veloz. Contudo, devia dar ao discípulo uma dificuldade proporcional à dos demais. Meteu-lhe um soco ainda mais rápido, atirando-o contra o chão. Atacou logo em seguida, mas Regulus já tinha saltado e queimava o cosmos para o próximo ataque.

"Lightning Plasma!"

Sísifo desviou-se, voou e acertou um soco no estômago do sobrinho, seguido de alguns chutes. Regulus caiu com força, rolou no chão, levantou-se e logo saiu correndo, tentando alcançar Sísifo por trás. Os movimentos eram tão rápidos que os meninos tinham dificuldade de compreender o que estava acontecendo. Mas entendiam que Regulus era brutalmente espancado por Sísifo. Quando Regulus se chocou contra uma parede e caiu, levantou-se e correu, segurando o braço machucado, com o sangue a escorrer pelo rosto. Vendo que Sísifo esperava, abriu um sorriso provocador:

"Que foi, Sísifo? Se você não vier, eu vou!"

E lançou-se novamente para a luta, sem medo de ser derrotado. Levou vários socos no estômago, conseguiu revidar com um chute, mas Sísifo logo o derrubou novamente com um violento soco. Ainda tentou pisá-lo, da mesma forma que fizera com Heron, mas Regulus desviou-se a tempo e soltou outro Lightning Plasma, enquanto se levantava. Sísifo desviou-se e avançou, sem perder tempo. Notou que Regulus estava mais rápido, por isso aumentou ainda mais a velocidade.

Regulus recebeu uma sequencia de chutes, foi lançado contra uma pedra e quebrou-a com as costas. Contudo, assim que caiu, levantou-se de novo e desviou por pouco de um soco do tio. Tentou contra-atacar, mas Sísifo desviou-se e deu-lhe um soco muito bem aplicado.

A luta seguiu-se por um longo tempo. Os garotos, boquiabertos, não conseguiam acreditar na surra que Regulus levava. Heron, sem conseguir acreditar, comentou:

"Os treinos normais são assim? Todos os dias?"

"Sempre que Sísifo concorda treinar com ele", respondeu Hasgard, sorrindo. "O Regulus adora. Mas ultimamente, Sísifo precisa se concentrar tanto na luta que mal consegue dar conselhos para o Regulus. Você fica sem ar só de olhar, não?"

"E ele pede por isso? Ele é louco?"

"Um pouquinho, talvez. Geralmente é o Sísifo que precisa brigar para o Regulus descansar um pouco entre as lutas. Esse menino é cheio de energia mesmo."

Um raio de cosmos veio na direção dos meninos, e Hasgard bloqueou-o com as mãos.

"Regulus, tome cuidado!", brigou Sísifo.

"Desculpe, às vezes escapa!"

Assustados, Yato foi o único que conseguiu comentar algo:

"Que… rápido. Nem vi o punho dele."

"Eu não estou vendo mais nada", comentou outro garoto. "Como ele consegue lutar nessa velocidade?"

"E eles vão ficar mais velozes ainda", disse Hasgard. "Fiquem de olho, é divertido!"

"Mas eu não estou vendo mais nada!", reclamou Heron.

"Sinal de que precisa treinar mais, garoto", respondeu Hasgard, sorrindo. "Mas eu não te culpo. Regulus alcançou um nível bastante elevado, e por isso é candidato a cavaleiro de ouro. Na verdade, Sísifo tem evitado lutar demais com ele, porque deseja ensinar-lhe outras coisas antes que ele alcance o nível dos cavaleiros de ouro. Mas todo dia é a mesma coisa… O Regulus pendura nele e fica pedindo por luta. Ele nem se recupera dos machucados e já pede uma nova luta."

"Ele não é normal!", exclamou Heron.

"Bem, você não pode esperar que um bom cavaleiro haja como uma pessoa normal. Quem tem coragem de pisar num campo de guerra com um sorriso sincero no rosto? E vamos, treinar luta é mesmo divertido, quando é com alguém de quem gosta. Eu gosto, e o Sísifo também. Eu tenho orgulho de ter ele ao meu lado no exército de Athena. E você? Não gostaria de ter um amigo de confiança para acompanhá-lo na hora de dançar com a morte?"

Heron não respondeu, e Hasgard não insistiu por uma resposta.

"Ele é um bom menino, garotos. Eu sei, é bem desajustado em trejeitos sociais, mas tem um bom coração. Afinal, é a primeira vez que ele se movimenta nessa velocidade na frente de vocês, não é?"

"Sim… Nunca vi Regulus lutar assim."

"É porque ele respeita o limite de cada um. E sinceramente? Treinar com ele é menos difícil que treinar comigo ou com o Sísifo. Ele é mais bonzinho do que a gente."

A luta prosseguiu por quase duas horas. Terminou quando Sísifo deu um último golpe, e Regulus, sem conseguir se levantar, teve o pescoço encostado pela mão do tio.

"Ganhei."

Sísifo também estava exausto e quase sem fôlego. Veio até os meninos e bebeu toda a água do cantil.

"Ufa… cansei."

"Foi um bom treino", comentou Hasgard.

Regulus, coberto de machucados, demorou um pouco para sentar-se. Sísifo jogou-lhe um cantil, e o menino molhou a cabeça e bebeu o resto da água.

"Ufa…", comentou o garoto, depois de um tempo. "Foi uma boa luta. Mas eu gostei mais da de ontem!"

"Por quê?", perguntou o tio.

"Você estava mais bonzinho hoje. Ontem foi mais emocionante!"

"Regulus… O que você espera? Eu lutei com você ontem e treinei os meninos de manhã. É lógico que não consigo render tanto."

"Quer dizer que você não é tão forte, Sísifo! Você tem que ter mais stamina! Que nem o meu pai."

Não era a primeira vez que Regulus falava aquilo, mas, sempre que o fazia, Sísifo ficava com vontade de chacoalhar o garoto, de tanto que doía. Respondeu com um sorriso amargo.

"Bem, me desculpe por não ser tão bom quanto o seu pai."

"Está desculpado! É difícil pra você. O meu pai era o mais forte."

Incrédulo, Heron levantou-se:

"Você não consegue entender? Ele está sendo sarcástico!"

"Hein? O que é isso?"

"É quando você diz algo que quer dizer o oposto!"

"Nossa, eu não entendo dessas coisas difíceis, Heron. Eu sou meio burro, sabe."

"Eu não acredito!"

Sísifo riu e tratou de acalmá-lo.

"Está tudo bem, Heron. Ele não tem a intenção de me ofender. E ele também não disse nenhuma mentira. Certo, Regulus?"

"Certo! Mas Sísifo, você já descansou?"

"Eu mal comecei a descansar, Regulus."

"Não dá pra lutar de novo?"

"Já? Não!"

"Ah… Quero lutar de novo. Por favor, Sísifo!"

Regulus pendurou-se no pescoço de Sísifo, pedindo por mais uma luta. O cavaleiro suspirou e desceu o sobrinho ao chão. Apoiou a mão em sua cabeça, gentil.

"Regulus, eu lutaria sempre que você quisesse, se eu pudesse. Mas eu não tenho o mesmo gás que você. Preciso muito descansar. Não sei como nossas lutas parecem para você, mas uma luta com você serve muito bem de treino para mim. Mas você pode aprender muito com outras pessoas, incluindo com as que tem menos poder. Só que olha, você jamais deve ficar apontando características que elas detestariam ouvir."

"Como o quê?"

"Como falar que alguém é fraco ou que é incapaz de algo. Isso pode incomodar as pessoas. Pode não, vai incomodar."

"Hum... "

"Já que você ainda tem fôlego, o que acha de treinar com os meninos que ainda não lutaram comigo? O que acham, meninos?"

Os garotos se entreolharam, e Hasgard sussurrou-lhes:

"Eu iria, é menos pior."

Os três saltaram e levantaram-se, prontamente.

"Ah, veja… assim é bom. Será que posso substituir o meu treino com o treino com o Regulus, garotos?"

"Sim, senhor!", responderam, em uníssono.

"Obrigado… Eu vou acompanhar as lutas e dar todos os conselhos que puder."

Castor foi o primeiro. Começou atacando, mas Regulus desviou-se do ataque e empurrou-o para o chão. Avançou em seguida para dar um soco, mas parou a poucos milímetros do rosto, sorrindo.

"Tente imaginar que eu sou um leão", disse. "Se eu conseguir tocar em seu pescoço, então você vira a minha presa. Vamos fazer isso até que você consiga se desviar."

Regulus estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar-se. Castor aceitou-a e sorriu.

"Está bem."

"Vamos de novo então!"

Sísifo praticamente não precisou oferecer os conselhos, pois o próprio Regulus procurava dá-los para os colegas. O dia prosseguiu, com os meninos treinando entre si. Até mesmo Heron aceitou lutar com Regulus na última luta. Sísifo terminou o dia otimista, esperando que tudo se resolvesse com o sobrinho.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, viu o grupo de Heron conversar amigavelmente com Regulus e a convidá-lo a treinar. Respirou aliviado. Certamente eles protegeriam Regulus de outros que falassem mal dele. Nenhum trauma seria feito. Mais tranquilo, afastou-se um pouco para descansar na sombra. Sentia-se em paz agora.

Havia uma brisa suave embaixo da árvore. Sentado na sombra, Sísifo pensou no irmão, Ilias de Leão. Se estivesse ali, como veria a forma como educava o filho? Não tinha a menor ideia de como Ilias educaria um menino tão inquieto como Regulus, tão desajustado na sociedade. Talvez, pai e filho juntos ficassem melhor na natureza, longe das pessoas. Sísifo, que era mais ligado aos humanos, formava uma combinação desajeitada com Regulus, mas talvez necessária ao menino. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: amava-o tanto quanto seu irmão o amaria.

Sob aquela agradável brisa, sentia-se pronto para qualquer coisa. Não importava quando viesse a guerra, ele certamente estaria preparado…

"Sísifo-sama?"

Yato aproximou-se, sozinho.

"Yato. Como está o relacionamento do Regulus com os outros candidatos? Eles ainda estão falando mal dele?"

"O senhor sabia?"

"Regulus viveu completamente sozinho por cinco anos", explicou Sísifo, sorrindo. "Eu tenho mais do que a obrigação de protegê-lo. Contudo, não posso podar a liberdade natural que ele tem…Como eles estão?"

"Eles estão se dando melhor agora. Eles brigam com ele, mas é porque o Regulus sai falando verdades horríveis, que nem faz com o senhor! Mas agora acho que eles entenderam que o Regulus não percebe o que diz. Ele está ajudando todos, e acho que ele está ganhando um pouco de noção com essas broncas."

"Que bom. Eu achei mesmo que tudo estava bem quando olhei da encosta. Olhe, vou conversar de novo sobre essa sinceridade dele. Eu não me importo que ele a dirija para mim, mas ele tem que aprender que não pode fazer isso com as pessoas. Enfim, tentarei, de novo. Se algo acontecer com ele, por favor, ajude-o… Regulus não gosta de aceitar minha ajuda para outras coisas além da luta."

"Sim, senhor… Em troca… Posso pedir um favor?", respondeu Yato, num tom nervoso.

"Mas é claro, qualquer coisa ao meu alcance. Diga, Yato, o que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Eu queria… se pudesse, quando tiver tempo... Por favor, me treine!"

Surpreso, Sísifo não imaginava que um dos garotos voltaria, pedindo aquilo.

"Eu sei, o seu treinamento é monstruoso. Eu me arrepiei todo quando o senhor me deu aquela sequência de golpes, sem que eu conseguisse escapar. Como o senhor disse, o Regulus é mais bonzinho que o senhor. Mas depois de ver aquela luta, é quase como… como se ele estivesse zombando de mim. Não estou dizendo que ele está, é lógico…"

Sísifo riu, compreensivo.

"Eu entendo. Eu também tenho a sensação de que ele está zombando de mim quando lutamos. Não tem muito a ver com força, mas com a forma como ele nos encara. E também sinto isso quando ele me compara ao pai dele."

"É mesmo?"

"Além disso, ele é mais gentil do que eu quando treina com vocês, porque ele quer agradá-los. Ele sente falta de amigos. Mas comigo é diferente, certo?"

"Acho… que o senhor não precisa exagerar tanto na brutalidade… Mas durante o nosso treino, a minha sensação era que eu estava mesmo no campo de guerra, prestes a morrer. E um pavor imenso tomou conta de mim. Eu fiquei paralisado."

"Sim, é o que o instinto nos manda fazer, Yato. Os animais são assim, e nós também somos animais."

"Portanto… Eu gostaria que o senhor me treinasse de novo. Eu quero aprender a controlar a mim mesmo! Eu quero poder ser útil para a Athena-sama!"

Apenas a menção do nome dela fora suficiente.

"Você sabe mesmo me convencer, não?"

"Vai me treinar?"

Sísifo assentiu com a cabeça e levantou-se.

"Vamos indo, então."

"Ahn? Agora?!"

"Sim… Não é você que fica usando 'sama' para referir a si mesmo no campo de treino? Pois quero ver se você merece ser chamado assim."

Yato engoliu em seco e seguiu-o. Sísifo sentiu-se contente com aquela surpresa. Aqueles meninos, que em breve lutariam provavelmente até a morte na Guerra Santa, precisavam de pessoas como ele naquele momento tão importante, o de formação. Todos eles precisavam entender a importância de ter uns aos outros. Aquele era também o momento certo para Regulus encontrar alguma felicidade.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
